Mind Altering Bloodline
by ObNixilis97
Summary: A deal with the Kyuubi opens up new paths for Uzumaki Naruto and new outcomes for the shinobi world as a whole. Generally Uses Japanese Words instead of English translation for names, titles, jutsu, etc.
1. Bloodlines (04-23 07:25:12)

**Five Years After Kyuubi Attack**

"Kuso!" the child thought, panting as he frantically darted around the little alcove. Here he was, a measly five years of age, yet had almost died more than a hundred times. Not ten minutes ago he was walking away from a dango shop, yet again dejected after _daring_ to try to feed his _demonic_ little body. He had been chased away by the broom-wielding, though usually kind, old lady, after trying to purchase some food. He hadn't eaten for nearly two days,the last time was when the kind old man with the white-and-red robes with the _awesome_ hat bought ramen for him.

This was the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, leader of _Konohagakure_ , the _Village Hidden in the Leaves_. He was a kind old man, beloved by all, but none more than his adoptive grandson, Uzumaki Naruto, a young orphan boy, and, coincidentally, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto was currently running from the small, but no less vicious group of villagers, that were playing the ever-fun game of 'Hunt the Fox,' a common past time of the more ignorant and prejudiced people who inhabited Konoha. He had been cornered in an alleyway not far from _Ichiraku Ramen_ , one of the only shops that would service him. The few others being the Akimichi's various restaurants, where they would often give him some leftover food and change from the day's work. The only other friendly shop was _Higurashi Weapons_ , run by a bear of a man, Saito Higurashi, who sometimes let him shelter there in the rain or cold, while giving him hot cups of tea,and letting him play with his daughter, TenTen.

Out of the blue, several men, with a single woman, one with strangely pink hair entered the alleyway. Without preamble,they began the nights work. The alley way was soon splattered in a collection of blood, skin, and bone fragments. Skin was cut, shaved off, and bruised. Bones were shattered, splintered, and crushed. His eyes were even even gouged out by his own fingers, having been cut off early in the 'festivities.'

Still, they were not done. The worst part came when several men, drunk beyond what was proper in public, started to unzip their pants. But all throughout, he stayed silent, blood and tears dripping off his face. Conscious, because the Kyuubi's chakra would have it no different. After they finished violating his young, emacicated body, they left him there, slipping into unconsciousness, sanity on its last legs.

 **Hospital, 4:59 AM, October 12**

Cerulean blue eyes, now free of the blood that once coated them, opened slowly, witnessing nothing, ears hearing nothing, body feeling nothing. His mind, however, was an entirely different story. Thoughts raced through his mind, replaying the eye opening encounter from minutes before.

 **Flashback**

Red slitted eyes peered into dead blue ones, considering his options. The Kyuubi No Kitsune was a heartless beast, but not mindless. His kind were revered as monsters by the puny ningen, but there was one rule that none broke. You never harm the pregnant females, or children. Witnessing what those people did disgusted even him.

Yet they called him a demon.

Even in the minutes the gigantic demon had been lying there, impossible not to see, considering he was five stories tall and glowing. He considered what the gaki in front of him was doing. Realization struck him like a hammer.

" **So they've broken your mind, have they? Well we'll have to do something about that!"** Crimson eyes flashed and great fangs gleamed in the red light. " **I know, we'll just have to turn that to your advantage gaki! You can thank me later. Ha!"**

A red liquid, reminiscent of blood, only glowing, surrounded the motionless child, still showing no reaction to the outside world, trapped in dreams of darkness. As the glow began to start piercing the far walls of the sewer-like mindscape, beginning to even eclipse the glow from the best itself, the boy shafted back into reality, not as a child, as many works expect, but an intelligent, strong, playful, but serious person, but above all, calm. A human being seemingly trapped in a body far too young for its mind.

"Ah, Kyuubi, if that is even your real name, I thought I would meet you, just not so soon." Naruto seemed to glance around, appraising his surroundings, as the giant chakra-being lay silent, seemingly waiting for his container to make a motion, or too stunned to make a response. "Huh... Almost expected the sewer look, considering my expiriences. Pity though, looks like I'll have to change that." With a simple snap of his fingers, and a wave of his hand, much like a wizard might, the room went blank, then shapes formed.

Windows appeared first, them shelves containing blank books, lamps on small tables appearing in the now-office sized room, the cage containing the Kyuubi appearing as one of the many paintings on the walls, offering a view reminiscient of a TV screen to the beast. A large mahogany desk soon appeared, before it clicked with the Kyuubi. It was the Hokage's Office!

The beast was stunned. First, the child asked for his name, albiet in a roundabout fashion, the first to do so... EVER. Not his previous containers, not the accursed Uchiha, Madara, nor even the man who sealed him and his bretheren away, Senju Hashirama.

Then, of all things, he comepletely refashioned his mindscape, something which took him years of constant meditation to accomplish, stopping only to hunt and relive himself.

He grinned once he was over his surprise. " **So you figured out what I am huh gaki? You're certainly not a stupid nungen after all... This might be bearable if you keep entertaining me like this. How does it feel to be fractured, but whole? I've never** **expirienced it myself so I'm quite curious.**

"Hmm now that you mention it, I do feel quite strange... Interesting." They were silent for a few moments, one scrutinizing himself, the other perring out through the bard of his cell, awaiting a reaction. "I feel..."

" **Strong? Smart? Self assured? All of the above?"** The red eyes flashed in the near darkness, the glow having faded substantially since the mebtak transformation of the only human present. " **I must take credit for that, gaki. I felt quite sor-"**

He was cut off quite abruptly by an angry presence filling the air. "What were you about to say? Because I am quite sure you weren't about to say you felt sorry for me, now were you? You might be a millennia old demon, but I want no one's pity."

The Kyuubi was shocked, then pleased, it seems like his container took no shit from nobody. **"Well then, ningen, it seems like you don't lack a backbone... In that case key me offer you a deal."**

The boy looked up sharply, suddenly wary of him. "A deal? Hmmm. What do you have, being locked up, that i could possibly want hm?" He quirked an eyebrow at the kitsune, awaiting a response.

The Kyuubi, faking anger, soon thundered, **"Watch what you say boy! I could destroy you by breathing too hard**." He focused all his killing intent of the man-child in front of him. Naruto quickly fell to his knees, unable to take the pressure off the aura given off. He crumpled, but did not back down. The ungodly pressure soon abated, allowing him to look up into the grinning face if the Kyuubi. **"Good. You have earned a small bit if my respect this night. Not many can withstand my full might as well as you. As for the deal, I give you access to amounts of my chakra, as well an information about your** **bloodline and any possible ones you may hold. Before you ask me** **, what you can offer me, I would have access to your senses, I can hear and see through your eyes and ears, but I miss the feeling of grass underneath my paws, the smell of fear on prey, and you can give me that**." His voice took on a pained tone towards the end, but returned to near-demanding at the end of his little rant.

Naruto frowned, considering the fox's words. "I see. Hmmm, this is an interesting prospect, one that sounds quite beneficial to the both of us. How do I go about doing this?" Naruto, with his new mental capabilities, was by no means stupid, but knew, that no being as proud as the _Nine Tailed Freaking Fox_ would lower themselves to speak as pasionately about such a subject if they didn't mean it. Master Tricksters? Yes. Too proud for their own good? Yes.

" **Tear off a portion of the seal, about the size of a shuriken,"** Replied the Kyuubi. Naruto stepped up to the faux painting and tore the bottom right of the seal, causing an influx of energy to be released. As Naruto slowly started to drift away, to the world of the living once again, the fox left him with one last message... **"One last thing ningen, the answer to you** **r** **question is... Kurama**...

 **Hospital 5:00 AM October** **12**

Even as he opened his eyes, the Hokage, along with two of the usually hidden ANBU, Inu and Neko, rushed into the room, coming to a stop next to the mummy-like Naruto, wrapped in bandages as he was. "Naruto! Are you okay?!?!" Inu, with his distinctive shock of white hair, shouted at him. The aged Kage and the purple-haired female ANBU fell silent, their similar greeting dying in their throats, not wishing to crowd the young, injured, blonde.

The blonde junchuriki lazily waved a hand, which he shouldn't have been able to, his tendons being nearly cut through nights prior. "Never better," he replied, slightly seriously, partially sarcastically. All took note of the cold steely eyes he but held, as opposed to the normally bright blue they usually were. The three gasped in unison. His eyes. They were back in!

He waved the same hand again, noting the discomfort the movement brought him. "Don't worry. The Kyuubi helped heal me. I should be out of this place within a few days." They all sighed I unison. The blonde they cared for would be alright.

 **The Kyuubi?!?!** They ask shouted, after actually listening to him.

"Yeah. By the way Jiji, if anyone tries to hurt me...

 **I'll kill them."**


	2. Bloodlines

**I'll kill them."**

Stunned silence reined in the room. Shocked expressions adorned the faces of those present. And visible. Namely only the Sandaime and the now-unmasked Neko.

"W-What Naruto-kun?" the aged Kage managed. "My ears must be failing me my boy. I thought for a second you said that you would kill someone, hehehe..." He trailed off nervously.

His momentarily red flashing eyes returning to cerulean, Naruto replied, "You heard me quite correctly Jiji. If someone tries to hurt me or someone I love... They will pay dearly." The three other occupants stood shocked at the steel-blue determination in his eyes, managing to look composed, with a bit of feralness contained within.

"But Naruto-kun..." he trailed off at the glare the bedridden boy let upon him, miniscule amounts of killer intent filtering the air. "Vey well," Sarutobi seemed to come to a descision. "I will retrieve a doctor to look over you." His voice took on a more grandfatherly tone. "Feel better my boy, I'll be right back."

He exited the room, signaling the still-motionless ANBU to follow him out the door, before Inu, being the last one to exit, gave him one last concerned glance, apparent even through the mask, and closed the door softly, hurrying to catch up to his co-worker and boss.

Still mulling over his thoughts, the blonde Uzumaki fell back onto the bed, exhausted even from the tiny exertion required to maintain the strong façade. He was so tired and far too busy mulling over his thoughts that he never noticed when the door opened a mniscule amount, and plain brown eyes peered into the room. The door continued opening slowly, revealing a plain white nurse's uniform. A creak woke him fron his stupor.

The unknown assailant quickly threw the door open, stealth already abandoned, and dashed towards his bedside, a thin syringe held poised to strike, a vicious green liquid, obviously poison, inside of the glass vial.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the last moment, quickly seeking out the disturbance, too late, the cry for help, not that any barring the three that had just left his room would, died in his throat. His attackers hand clasped around his throat, needle about to pierce his neck.

' _Is this how it ends? A cowardly attacker in the hospital of all_ _places?'_ he wondered, darkness slowly enclosing his vision as the liquid entered his veins. **_'No.'_** a voice came fron inside. **_'I thought you were stronger than that gaki. Bah. you're just like the rest of the spineless cowards.'_**

Kyuubi! Wait... 'K-Kurama?' he choked out in his mind, the encroaching blankness inhibiting even his mental faculties. **_'Got it one ningen. I guess I'll lend you my help this soon. No use wasting a deal if you die not an hour later.'_** Naruto could almost hear the gleaming grin the Bijuu held.

A burning warmth soon encompased him, filling his weary bones with strength, his senses getting sharper, the darkness abating to reveal enhanced eye sight. Consciousness fitfully restored, he _lunged,_ ready to fulfill his promise the the Hokage.

 **Hallway, A Few Minutes Prior.**

The small entourage entered the hallway in silence, save for the quiet for falls of... tears?

"Are you alright Hokage-sa-" Inu was cut off my the aged Hokage.

"I hace decided what to proceed with," He croaked out, tears still falling from his wrinkled cheeks. He was silent for a few moments more, before finally replying. "We will have to seal Naruto-kun's -" his voice broke on the last words, rendering the rest of the sentence unintelligible. He tried again, "We will seal this new persona away... It has become too influenced by the Kyuubi."

Their protests fell on deaf ears as the old man, considered a grandfather to the one he was essentially condemning, shook his head. "Silence!" he uttered, not too quietly, yet not overly loud. And so they did, their respect for the ' Kami no Shinobi' not allowing anything different. The fear they had of him in this moment may have had a small part in this...

"Inu! Find Jiraiya. Tell him if he doesn't return," and it hurt him dearly to say, "Icha Icha will be banned from all bookstores in Konoha. Each copy will be burned." He finished, regretful, but resolute. How he loved the boy... To threaten his favorite book.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Inu replied, too stunned at one of the longtime supporters of Icha Icha essentially ordering it's burning. "I will continue with all haste for _My Precious."_ The unseen paleness of his face made quite apparent in the shaking of his voice. He turned to _Shunshin_ away to find his favorite author, when a foul malevolence filled the air, the aura filled with hate, anger, and rage.

 **Kyuubi!** They thought at the same time. All whipping around to the source of the disturbing aura. It was Naruto.

 **Hospital Room. Present Time**

They frantically raced to the room, the ability to _Shunshin_ forgotten in their haste, as they raced to help the bedridden blonde. They entered the opened door, and stopped. Stock-still. Motionless. Brains unable to compute what their eyes saw as truth. The walls were splattered in blood. Bits of entrails splattered the wall and they slowly dripped down the formerly spotless establishment. Naruto, unharmed, sat quietly on his bed, calm as a cucumber, on the pristine white bed, not a mark on him, but one gore covered fist held in front of his face almost curiously. The rest of the room, consisting of a small, and extremely uncomfortable, chair, which the Sandaime could attest to. The pale drapes covering the bright light from outside were colored crimson, so too was the linoleum floor, along with the TV that was opposite the bed, not on.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Neko asked. Curious to see if they were dealing with the formerly cheerful and carefree carbon-copy of the Yondaime, or the vicious, bloodthirsty monster that people equated Bijuu with. Either was likely, but the latter seemed more so. She definitely didn't want to deal with that again. One time was far more than she wanted.

"Yes Neko-chan?" the blonde of the two options answered, blue eyes slitted but no longer crimson. They left the walls to be that. The influence of the limited chakra the Kyuubi had left him fading fast, leaving a slightly irritated, quite tired, Naruto. Who hid it well, but he really wanted to get some sleep.

"What happened? Are you alright? Who is that?" The questions came rapid fire, nearly overlapping, one from each non-jinchuriki in the room... the live ones at least.

"Fine. Some idiot tried to kill me. A random nurse that the author won't bother to name, short, succinct and

They let out a collective sigh of relief. He was okay... "Naruto-kun?" the oldest of the odd gaggle asked softly.

"What is it?" Came the terse reply, Short and without emotion, barring slight annoyance, of course.

"Are... Are you okay? First kills aren't usually easy..." His voice was colored with concern, mixed with residual anger about the attack. After all Naruto had suffered, you would think that they would get the memo. If he really was the Kyuubi, why hadn't he gone Bijuu on their collective asses, shed his human skin, and left Konoha nothing but a bloody wreck. He had the power to.

Naruto's now normally cold-as-ice eyes softened, glad, even when his world was turned upside down, that his Jiji stayed the same. No matter who was against him, the villagers with their endless scorn, or the world making him a jinchuriki. The Yondaime too had a large part in his life -or lack thereof- so far. Just to name a few. He wasn't bitter. Not at all. Not sarcastic either.

His Jiji never changed, he was always supportive, wise, kind, and above all, he was a good listener. Many a night had seen him bawling onto the Sandaime's robes, after having a nightmare, or simply venting to the world. Yes, even in this world of never ending nightmares, his Jiji was a special thing to behold.

"I'm fine," he finally said softly, coldness abated, ironically, by the Fire Shadow. "It was my first kill, but you know how I am." A hint of a grin, much like the one he wore when Hiruzen bought him ramen, showed. It was a sign of the old Naruto through the not-yet complete mask he now wore. He finished his wirds with the famous, though not yet comeplete saying: "I never break my promises old man. That's just how I am!" He finished with a determined glare, again reminiscent of his old self.

Hiruzen just smiled, remembering the fond times of the excitable little boy who interrupted his thrice-kami damned paperwork. He sighed, once again cursing the bane of his existence, barring the civilian council. Sneaky bastards.

Tsuchikage Tower

"Hmph. Feels like somebody knows my pain. Damn you paperwork! I hope it's you Hiruzen! That's it! Ha! Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha! Feel my- OW! MY BACK!" The midget known as Onoki uttered, pleased the man he most hated, aside from the Yellow Flash was feeling pain. But ended up feeling far more of it himself. Oh the irony.

 **Outside** Tsuchikage **Tower. Secretary's desk**

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! This is not good! Tsuchikage-sama has finally lost it!" The panicking secretary screamed in a panic, falling into a depression once she realized she threw all her papers onto the floor in her terror-induced spaz attack.

 **Naruto's Hospital Room**

"Glad to see you're alright Naru-kun," the Neko-masked ANBU member, who also happened to have guarded Naruto for the past five odd years said, using his pet name that he always used to hate, if only to try to get a reaction out of him, outside of his stone-cold façade he now adorned. "But we... felt something quite disturbing earlier..." She trailed off uncertainly, not quite sure where to continue with that statement.

"What she means to say Naruto-kun," Inu started, "is if you used the Kyuubi's chakra." He said quite bluntly, disregarding the shocked glance his fellow ANBU sent him, which was quickly followed by a glare.

"What Ka- I mean Inu said, Naruto-kun," the Hokage said, stumbling over one of his finest ninja's code name. "We'd really like you to tell us what happened to you... if you're able to of course. I... don't want to drag up fresh wounds..." he trailed off. He seemed to do that a lot where it concerned the blonde.

Naruto looked quite surprised and more than slightly affronted at his words, before he settled on a slight grin/glare combo which looked quite adorable on the five-year-old. He was just a five-year-old, no matter what the village said or did, Hiruzen had realized on many an occasion. Still wearing the slightly-abated glare, Naruto replied slowly, but surely. "You're fine Jiji. It was just an idiot that was too blinded to see the truth. He attacked. I defended. Simple as that. I do wish you wouldn't dilute such trivial things... You do know what I have been through, right Jiji. You have seen all the sights... As if a little blood could affect me. Heh." He scoffed at the thought. It was a relatively quick death, far more merciful that the poison would have given him, and many times better than what the woman that tried to kill him deserved. He was cold, not sadistic.

Elsewhere a purple-haired Chunin sneezed, digging her kunai into her current victim's flesh too deeply. The resulting scream made even her wince. The knife _was_ digging into his... area.

The three non-injured, though still shaken individuals looked down, suddenly finding their sandals very interesting, obviously uncomfortable with the direction the conversation (read interrogation) had taken. The two ANBU stayed silent, believing that this was a problem for pseudo family members to handle. "W-Well yes Naruto-kun, I have seen the... sights as you put it..." he spluttered, fading into silence in his uncertainty. "But that doesn't mean you should be so comfortable with this!" He asserted, forcible tone returning once he recovered. He was quite concerned with the attitude towards killing and death his grandson had taken, after all, this was a five-year-old. Perhaps calling Jiraiya to seal this personality of his was the right call. The Kyuubi _had_ to be responsible. His sweet grandson, not much older than his flesh-and-blood one, could never say that. His eyes weren't the tell-tale crimson with slitted pupils that Kushina had in the few times someone threatened someone she loved... and the few times Jiraiya had made the mistake of peeking on her. He shuddered. Her temper was legendary... she wasn't called the 'Red Hot Habanero' for nothing. Even Jiraiya feared her- far more than he ever did Tsunade and he never. EVER. Dared to peek on her again.

"Keh. Faced with what I've seen, let alone felt, this is nothing. To think otherwise would be an insult Jiji. I thought you would know that... 'Kami no Shinobi.'" He called at 'The Professor,' his cold tone returning. Hiruzen internally cursed, his little progress undone by some thoughtless words. The conversation progressed little, Naruto clamming up after the little mishap, perhaps immature, but no matter how aged he seemed, both in experience and in mind, he still was a child. They received no information regarding the Kyuubi, no story about his meeting no matter how they pestered him. Hiruzen had hoped that if his 'Jiji' couldn't coax it out of him, at least his childhood protectors, who did as best a job as they could, would yield results. No suck luck occurred, Naruto always did have the luck of the devil after all. Inu and Tora tried as hard as they could, almost unmasking themselves they were so frustrated. What could they say? He inherited the stubbornness from Kushina after all.

Nothing.

They left, disheartened, leaving another ANBU, who had been guarding the entrance, something none had thought necessary, staying behind to watch him. "Go and find Jiraiya, Kakashi. Threaten him with what you need to, just get it done." As Inu complied, the Hokage collapsed into his own bed, exhausted by the trying day and the famous stubbornness of his grandson. He missed his wife, deceased since she was killed by the Kyuubi, or so he believed, in times like these. He fell into a restless sleep after that, once again crying and cursing his replacement-turned predecessor, Minato, for dying and leaving him to do paperwork, once he woke up.

 **Three Days Later**

It had taken Inu, now unmasked, nearly two days to find Jiraiya, The Gama Sennin, predictably found in the women's bath house, was currently peeking on the naked or scantily-clad women inside, scribbling in his ever present notebook, a heavy blush adorning his face. Kakashi, of course, had startled from his watching, and giggling, into alerting the women, thus earning the 'Famous Jiraiya-sama' a beating. Even Sannin are easy to sneak up on. Granted they have to be distracted by women, sake/gambling, or little boys for it to work...

They returned to Konoha the next day, albeit a little late, though Hiruzen rushed them to do the sealing before it had consequences on his grandson's mind. Naruto, still recovering, was not allowed to leave, partly so they could keep an eye on him, and partly because they were genuinely worried, suspected nothing. He had fallen asleep at quite an early time, having nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and sleep. The few kind nurses, though he couldn't really tell who was being genuine or just wanted a promotion, dropped in books, but they were mostly child ones.

Plus no one bothered to teach or even ask if he knew how to read. He had been kicked out of the orphanage earlier in the year. Most kids his age weren't even speaking in complete sentences, let alone reading or writing. He hadn't had much contact with the Kyuubi, not knowing how far he could push the millennium old demon. Irritated chakra construct that could "kill you if I breathed too hard" didn't make for a pleasant life. Not that his has been overly nice, but he digressed.

 **That Night**

While he was asleep, Inu, under orders of the Sandaime, snuck in as quietly as he could, and, being ANBU Captain as he was, that was pretty damn stealthy. He quickly slapped a force-sleep seal, created by Jiraiya, onto his forehead to keep him asleep as long as it was on his forehead. With any luck, they would have no problems with the sealing and Naruto would wake up the next morning with a slight headache, but none the worse nor wiser. That was the plan anyway.

Surprisingly, it went off without a hitch. No Bijuu, suspiciously masked men, death, or anything else that seemed to happen around Naruto in his young life. Kakashi simply carried the boy, still asleep, to the chamber, the one used for his birth, that was, surprisingly enough, nearly untouched and only covered in dust. They blew it away with a low-powered **Fuuton: Daitoppa** and waiting for the dust to clear, they entered the temple-like structure. The preparation was relatively simple, or as far as Fuinjutsu could be.

They laid him down, Jiraiya, with Hiruzen's somewhat limited help, drew the necessary Kanji around and on Naruto. After a quick warning, Jiraiya channeled the necessary chakra to perform the semi-simple technique, shouted **"Fuin!"** and slammed his palms on the outermost Kanji layer. The seal sprung into action, spiraling around Naruto and eventually onto him, centering on a seal over his left eyebrow, reminiscent of Gaara's 'Love' Kanji. And with nary a sound from young Naruto himself, the sealing was complete. Now to see the results.

Kakashi took Naruto, still asleep, back to his room, sneaking through the window. Laying him gently down upon his white sheets, they gently tucking him in, much like a father would, forgetting he was forcibly unconscious. He forgot so much, in fact, that he almost left Naruto with the seal back on. He, blushing quite ferociously even under the mask, with no one around, quickly leapt back up to the still open window, from the ground no less. Quickly tearing it off of Naruto's forehead, none too gently, he left after burning the evidence to his mistake with a small E-Rank Katon Jutsu.

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto woke with a start, feeling back to his normal self: happy. Outrageously so. He found nothing wrong with that, so he laid in bed, waiting for his Jiji to come around to release him, he was feeling a lot better. Being told if he healed well he would get ramen certainly helped. His Jiji did come around, at noon, just the perfect time for Ramen. They had a pleasant lunch, in which Hiruzen none-too-subtly asked after his mood. He said he was feeling fine, with his famous grin. Leaving assured of the Seal's success, he left, returning to the Hokage Tower. Naruto never noticed the new Seal on his forehead, and no one cared enough to tell him. 'Old Man Ichiraku,' as Naruto dubbed him, almost mentioned it, but a glance from the Sandaime stalled him. His daughter, perky as ever, didn't think too. After all, who could get a mark like that and not notice? Naruto apparently.

Hiruzen returned to the tower in high spirits, collecting Jiraiya and Kakashi on te way, stopped and plopped into his comfy chair, one of the perks of being Hokage. The paperwork demanded no less than utmost comfort while dealing with that monster. He sighed in satisfaction, expecting the other two present, minus the the hidden ANBU, to do the same. Kakashi did, but when Jiraiya did not, they both looked at him strangely. "Jiraiya-kun? What's wrong? We did the sealing correctly right? IT was a success as well. Why aren't you happy?"

"I am sensei... but this isn't a perfect fix. Fuinjutsu does have it's limits. If someone mentions the Kyuubi in the wrong way... it will reverse it all. Everything. The only way to avoid that happening is to let it down gently. You should do it as soon as possible. His parentage is your decision, but the Kyuubi needs to happen soon sensei."

"I will Jiraiya-kun... I will."

 **Eight Years Later**

"Hmmm... Mizuki-sense said I had a few hours until he showed up... let's take a look at this 'Forbidden Scroll...' Cool name but does he really expect me to belive they would have Academy students steal something so important?" He laughed, putting the scroll, which was larger than his torso, onto the ground. He whipped it open, disregarding the warnings on the first foot and a half of the scroll. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Hmm... Would I get extra points for correcting a skill I couldn't use?" His face twisted into an ear-splitting grin, happy to be doing something other than the boring academy. It took him the better part of the time he had before Mizuki was supposed to show up, but he did it, dusty and tired, but satisfied.

"Could I learn more than one technique?" He frowned, seriously considering it, and then smiled. "Extra points, right?" He quickly resumed unrolling the scroll, looking for a _badass_ jutsu he could become Hokage for learning. "Shikki Fuin? Sounds boring. Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Meh, already learned the clone. No need for an awesome ninja like me. 'Bloodline test?' Sounds interesting... Why not?! I might learn who my parents were!"

Following the simple instructions, he performed the technique. Some blood, which he had to prick his finger with a kunai for, some hair and a saliva sample were all it required. He quickly channeled his chakra into the seal which held the bodily material. The results quickly formed into recognizable kanji.

Closest Clan Genes: Uzumaki Clan

Blood Type: A

Baldness: Impossible

Diseases: None

All Organs Functioning

Possible Bloodlines: Uzumaki Chakra Chains- Activated in times of extreme stress or emotion.

 **Unknown**

And the script devolved into meaningless drivel from there. To him at least. He tried to find another technique, but the light from the sun was fading fast, and the light reflected off of the moon was insufficient to read by, being just after the quarter moon, so he left it alone. He mulled over his thoughts, believing he had learned nothing of interest, barring the Kage Bunshin, but then he remembered...

"There's an Uzumaki Clan? I thought I was an orphan! And what are Chakra Chains?" That was as far as he got, when Mizuki suddenly appeared.

"Naruto? Where are you?" Mizuki asked, faking niceness to lure the idiot out of hiding.

"Right here sensei! I learned a jutsu... did a test too, but I don't know what it said..." He trailed off, uncertain about Mizuki's odd expression. He snapped back to his thoughts when Mizuki put on a fake smile, though Naruto couldn't tell it was faked, and began his reply.

"Awesome!" He said, oozing with fake cheer. "I'm sorry that Iruka couldn't make it, but he's stuck at the Academy grading papers!" The shared a quick, awkward laugh, before Mizuki calmed down and resumed his expression of slight greed. "So? Do you have the scroll?"

"Yeah Mizuki-sensei! I even completed a technique! Wanna see?" He asked, bubbling with cheer, quite proud of his 'make up exam' that Mizuki had given him. He was so exited! He would finally become a gennin! One step closer to Hokage, his ultimate goal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Naruto, that's great. Just hand me the scroll." Mizuki said hurriedly, impatient to be off to his new master, Orochimaru. He just wanted to get the scroll from the Kyuubi brat and be rewarded by his master. But wait! What happened if the deal fell through... He knew of many subordinates who would short-change him, taking the scroll and the credit at the same time. He'd kill the Kyuubi brat!If the trade went awry, he would be welcome to return because he would have gotten rid of Naruto. He'd be a hero!

"You know what Naruto?" His grin turned slightly sadistic. "I think I'll just take it from your dead body!" He threw the fuuma shuriken he was preparing behind his back, disguising the motion by turning slightly away from the blonde.

"W-What?"Naruto asked, extremely confused about what was happening. "What are you talking about sensei?"

"You know why the village hates you, Naruto?" Mizuki said, ignoring his question completely. Naruto's head snapped up, caught off guard in the middle of dodging the _giant shuriken headed for his neck,_ by the turn of events. He was definitely interested, of that there was no confusion.

"Why sensei? Do you really know?" He asked, a plaintive whine entering his voice. His question forgotten by both parties.

"Because you." He spat, "Are the Kyuubi reincarnated!" He cackled with glee as Naruto's shocked expression flashed across his face, followed quickly by a look of pain. "Have you ever wondered why you are glared at, ignored?" He pressed on, ignoring the expressions flitting across his former student's face. "Did you ever think about what happened the day you were born?" All of a sudden a scream erupted from Naruto's throat, the kanji on his forehead, often covered by his goggles, started whirling, said headwear having been dislodged in his mad attempt at dodging the shuriken.

An explosion of red chakra surrounded him, throwing Mizuki onto another branch, which, in his surprise, he barely managed to cling to it with chakra. The smoke thrown up by the whirlwind of energy maelstroming around the failed gennin obscured the child from view.

When the dust cleared, all that was left was a mess of boy, chakra, and gleaming crimson chains whirling about, creating flurries of wind around the area.

Red eyes flashed crimson as he glared at the stunned Mizuki standing atop one of the thick branches from the relatively young trees, them having been created by Senju Hashirama just over a century ago.

The New Naruto Uzumaki was back.

Author's note:

Disclaimer: Insert witty remark about wanting to be Masashi Kishimoto. Unfortunately, I am not, and so I must continue dreaming.

Sorry I forgot this warning earlier, but I'll just say this will count for the entire fic, depending on how long it will be.

Review with any suggestions, comments, or things I need to fix. This was done late on a school night and there were probably many mistakes made.

Another thing! Sorry about fake updating the first chapter, I found some mistakes I needed to correct... During Math class where I should have been paying attention... But I had to update at random times to save it if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Chapter 3

Chakra chains gleamed in the light provided by the crimson glow emanating off of the boy, shooting off in seemingly random directions, all managing to find purchase in one of the nearby oaks that had weathered things such as the Kyuubi attack. Just in time, too, because the limb underneath him snapped under the sheer _presence_ of the blonde, only for him to jerk back up once he had fallen a few feet, the various sizes of constructs emanating from his back catching him. He hung in the middle of a slight clearing in the branches, lurking in the near-darkness like a giant radioactive spider.

Mizuki gasped, unable to connect this fearsome sight with the scared, confused little boy he had been about to kill. The class joke compared to this imposing giant? Though he was still short, the sheer _aura_ of the child seemed to make him on par with the likes of Senju Hashirama or Uchiha Madara. The chakra being slung around the forest was no joke either, if he kept this up for more than a few minutes, it would have made Mizuki himself faint! Nevertheless, the Chunin's brain, still unable to compute the _demon_ in front of him, charged recklessly, uttering a primal war cry, believing that, no matter the boost, his superior experience would allow him to pull through.

Normally, this thinking would be correct, unless the gap was just too large, or someone made a mistake... Said thoughts hadn't accounted for the _King of the Freakin Bijuu._ Essentially, Mizuki was screwed. His primal brain screamed at him to flee, but the madness brought on by Orochimaru's promises of power proved too strong for even instinct to trump. He dashed forward, Fuuma shuriken in one hand, prepped to throw, kunai in the other, ready to block any possible counterattack. He didn't believe the student in front of him could do anything, but training trumped all else, especially when instinctive.

Needless to say, he was completely and utterly destroyed. Extra chains sprouted from _somewhere_ poised at all angles to defend or attack. And attack they seemed to choose. Half of the few that were conjured sprang forward, some poising to stab, others to eviscerate the pale-haired man. Mizuki, being a person who got by on pure luck in the Chunin exams, getting a bye for the first round, then proceeding to decimate a bleeding, tired opponent from Iwa. The chains slung bloody chunks around the clearing, but, in his Kyuubi-induced haze, Naruto didn't stop slinging his chains for several minutes until the Hokage managed to arrive.

Hiruzen and company stopped, once again shocked by the sheer chaos and destruction produced by the child. The Sandaime, accompanied by several ANBU, including the two who helped Naruto before, Neko and Inu, entered the decimated clearing, some of the newer ANBU falling to their knees in shock. Naruto hung limp, exhausted and unconscious, supported by only the few weak-looking chains that were left. It looked like a tornado had hit.

Trees were knocked over, limbs cut off, the scars burned into the great, ancient trees, by the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra, but most of all, the gore spread over meters, specks of what was left of Mizuki reaching trees hundreds of feet away, comepletely and utterly unrecognizable. The largest part was a barely recognizable ear. Nothing to betray the presence of a human being.

"Sweet Kami..." the new ANBU uttered, forgetting to be scared in the face of the undeniable truth: If someone was on Uzumaki Naruto's bad side... They didn't stay there for long. In fact, they wouldn't stay anywhere except for their graves.

 **One Week Later**

Naruto yawned after a good night's rest, having been trained for most of the day... and the past five before that. He smacked his lips, eager for some breakfast that wasn't ramen. Say what you will about the food, it _was_ Kami's gift to Mortals, but he could only have it so often. The only real reason he had it so much was that the Ichiraku family was the only positive human contact he had received before he really started talking to his Jiji. It was also damn cheap. With his measly orphan's stipend, he didn't really have enough to last a month. That was assuming that the lady that gives it out bothered to allow it to find him. It usually got lost in her pockets.

That didn't even start to cover the prices stores charged him. Often charging two or even three times the price for a simple meal left his wallet empty. That was why he couldn't find any clothes worth wearing. He loved his jumpsuit, or at least his past self did, (The more idiotic of the two, he told himself) but had he even wanted to, he couldn't afford more than rags, a single set of clothing to him was at least a months income, if not more.

He wouldn't have to worry about that soon, however, now that he had his inheritance...

 **Flashback- The Night of Mizuki's Betrayal**

He woke up on the small couch just outside of the Hokage's office, under the none-too-happy gaze of the chunnin secretary, who usually masked his distaste for him while under the watch of the Hokage. The brunette man jerked his head shortly to direct Naruto to the office in which he presumed his Jiji was waiting. He got up, joints creaking in protest, stretching as he did. He entered the office quietly, head aflame with a ringing headache. His eyes snapped wide.

"Fuck!" Was the first word out of his mouth in his true personality.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" His grandfather-figure asked tentatively, not sure how he would react to his presence. He had spent close to a decade locked away essentially. He, and the other ANBU that bothered to give a shit about Naruto, were quite concerned about how Mizuki's none-too gentle awakening of the truth would affect his psyche. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto scowled, the events of the sealing clear to him. What else could have happened? He was confused, sure, but he wasn't an idiot... Not anymore at least. Seriously, what the hell had his counter-part been thinking? Wearing a kill-me-now jumpsuit? As a ninja? Who was supposed to be discreet and stealthy, not attention-seeking and loud. "Nothing Jiji... just questioning my former self's intelligence and quite frankly, sanity. Kuso!" He finally swore, the events of the night catching up to him. Uzumaki clan. The words stuck out like a gunshot to him. Attention seeking he may not be anymore, but he was still lonely.

The others present in the room were quite concerned with him now. Random cursing wasn't a good sign. "Are you alright Naruto-kun? You don't seem like it..." He tried again. The others were about to join in, when Naruto's formerly bowed head snapped up, eyes slitted once again, thought the same cerulean color as before. The ninja went on guard, the hidden ANBU discreetly drew kunai, or began hand signs in preparation for an attack. Hiruzen himself stayed still throughout the tenseness, believing in his Grandson's ability to keep the Kyuubi under control.

"Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto spat. "Chakra Chains? You never thought to mention this? I have family out there and you never told me?" His voice crescendo'd until it was almost at shouting volume. All present flinched, barring the new ANBU who had no idea what he was talking about.

The color drained from Hiruzen's face, making him look far older than he was. Like a corpse, in fact. "So you took the test... I knew that was too dangerous to leave in there. Still, I never imagined-"

"That I would find about what I really am like this? A Jinchuriki? A part of the most powerful clan since the Senju and Uchiha of Hashirama's glory days?" His voice grew cold, frozen compared to the sunny rays the usually emanated from his mouth. "Who is my real father?" He asked, venom dripping from each of his words.

"ANBU!" The two hidden shinobi snapped into attention, coming to kneel before their lord. "Everyone leave but Inu." The three blurs left, leaving only the three, the Hokage, ANBU, and Jinchuriki standing in a triangle. The office had never been so tense since Jiraiya had announced the Kyuubi's release and sealing. "Kakashi. Take off your mask." The man did as bidden without question. It wasn't like Naruto hadn't seen him unmasked before. Hell, he used to throw a fit if he couldn't see his face before he was comfortable with him. To date, Naruto was the only one who knew what Kakashi really looked like, no matter what people tried.

"Your father, Naruto, told me not to tell you until you were Chuunin or capable to take care of yourself. I will disregard his rules, if only because of the limited experience I have had with the current you." He spoke softly, gazing about the beautiful sight that was the village of Konohagakure at night. "Your father..." He trailed off, in an uncertain voice. He twisted around, placing his palms firmly onto his giant mahogany desk, and looked Naruto in the eye. "Your father is Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He was brave, courageous and a damn good man." He finished in a sure tone of voice.

Naruto and Kakashi gasped in unison. One in shock, the other in outrage. "WHA-" "The Hel-"

"Silence!" The aged man ordered, wanting to stall this catastrophe before it got any worse. "Both of you sit down, shut up, and let me explain. There is a lot to talk about before you draw conclusions, so let me finish." They obeyed, although a small bit more hesitant than before. "Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, wanted none to hear about this for two reasons. One, they didn't want you to get a swelled head, like so many other children of important figures get. They are powerful, important, but humble. They were good people and the world is worse for it now that they are dead. The second reason is one you likely have guessed, Kakashi. Iwa hates any reminder of their defeat... no. Slaughter at the hands of Minato. They would send their entire ANBU division after you the minute they learned of your existence. It is up to you to form your own opinions now."

Silence reigned in the room for a stretch of time, both occupants that were not privy to this fact absorbing the earth-shattering revelation presented to them. Kakashi, having had his suspicions from the get go, recovered first, and acted appropriately, AKA thoughtfully. "Sensei and Kushina wouldn't have acted without reason. I apologize for my rash actions Hokage-sama. I just regret not drawing the conclusion sooner. If I could have done more..."

The oldest of the trio smiled the familiar expression relaxing Kakashi further into the silence. Both sets of eyes turned towards the youngest in the room, awaiting the reaction of the one this concerned most. He took a few minutes longer to absorb this. Unknown to the other two, in reality, he was conversing with Kurama.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto, once again having found himself surrounded in the shin height water, having grown a few feet since he last set foot in here, opened his eyes. He was quite disappointed with what he saw, his mind having reverted it to a sewer after his retention into his idiotic self. He made to remedy this, but stopped, realizing that he could not see the King of the Bijuu. He could sense him, dully, but how could he not? Even one who neglected literally every form of training he could, in favor of pranks, could feel something that massive. He quickly strode in the direction he believed would bring him to meet the Kyuubi again, managing to get lost in the far more complex pathways of his mind, since the scrambling his psyche took with the sealing and subsequent revealing by Mizuki, which was quite unexpected and damaging. He slapped his head, cursing the day he was sent to his former self.

This was his mind. If he could change it how he wanted, why the hell hadn't he just willed himself to the Kyuubi?! After allowing himself a few moments to sulk, he closed his eyes, focused on what he remembered of the Kyuubi's prison, and entered the room. He stalled, once again marveling at the massive gate, the massive eyes behind the bars, and the massive amount of FUCKING SEWER WATER. He isn't salty. He doesn't know what you're talking about.

As the gigantic being stepped further into the light, his full presence completely felt throughout the room, his orange fur, and strange, human-like limbs brought out into the open, he gave a fanged grin. **"Glad you're back, kit, it was annoying with... It... in charge."** He spat in disgust. Really, how much of an idiot could the blonde baka be? He hated watching his mind degrade, after all, this is the one ningen who had impressed him.

"Glad to be back, Kurama. That is your name, isn't it?" The blonde agreed, accepting the sharp jerk of the Kyuubi's head as a 'Yes.' Quickly getting back to his first objective, he quickly closed his eyes in concentration, Kurama falling silent, because it was quite obvious what he was about to do. He hadn't censored his thoughts when he first came in, after all. The blonde quickly formulated a scene in his mind, opting for a bit more grand of scenery. He couldn't get rid of the idiotic part of himself after all. When he opened his eyes, it was to a scene not out of place in a tapestry or painting. Great rolling hills surrounded the large clearing where he and the Kyuubi stood. The latter was no longer in a cage, but simply had a light marking around his neck, much like a collar, though the blonde was smart enough (at least now) not to put something so demeaning over the King of the Bijuu. It was worse that suicide.

"Much better," he sighed, once again content with the shape of his mindscape, being one of great nature, beauty, and serenity. The hills and clearing were surrounded by a massive forest, full of small creatures, bugs, and other assorted wildlife. While a teenager, heck, an adult could usually never conjure something of this magnitude and detail, not without a few years' practice at least, but Naruto, as ever, was an exception. He always seemed to be didn't he?

After allowing himself a few moments of peace, he quickly turned to face the giant fox standing near him. "Now that that's sorted out, mind explaining what exactly happened while I was gone? I haven't exactly had a chance to assimilate myself into... myself..." He trailed off awkwardly. "I remember waking up to be in here, after the attack, and then conversing with Jiji... But then nothing until I woke up my idiotic self in Jiji's office."

 **"To put it simply, you regressed into an idiot... Who never bothered to train except for pranks, which may be counted as stealth and/or trapping... you also ate nothing but ramen. You really need to get your shit together, kit."** The giant beast gave a harsh, but accurate, summary of the actions he had done over the past eight years. Naruto winced, once again reminded of his mistakes.

"Fuck." He stated simply. He was brought back to reality when the Kyuubi, eying him warily, asked **"What do you think about the Yondaime? That ningen, however much I hate him, is one of the only ones to earn my respect."**

"If I see him, I'm sucker punching him in the face. I don't hate him, just his goddamned naivety in believing in the shit villagers." Naruto finished resolutely, having made up his mind a long time ago. The deceased Hokage being his father didn't change much, except for the fact that he knew why he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wanted to meet the man, being deprived of any sort of family would do that to a person, but that didn't mean he would automagically love him like a father. No, if he ever meets him, then he would have to earn his respect and love. "I don't suppose you have any sort of memories of him that you could share?" He asked, hoping he could gauge what sort of man he was.

 **"No, unless you want to see your birth from my perspective... Or how I killed your parents. I am sorry about that by the way, I wasn't in my right mind..."** He trailed off, muttering about 'damned Uchiha' and 'accursed eye.' The Kyuubi, not being one to fully apologize, or admit that he was completely in the wrong, wasn't going to get all lovey dovey with his container, nor would he roll over like a dog. He'd make this as comfortable as possible, Naruto did have the power to make his life a living hell, having amazing control over his mindscape after all. In fact, the only one he had ever seen with such control was Hagoromo-Jiji... No. There's no way he could be... Was he the one Jiji had talked about? He had already surprised him, in fact, he was the only one that had ever shown an amount of respect for the Bijuu, having not treated them like mindless beasts, or living weapons.

"No, that's quite alright." Naruto waved his hands frantically around in front of him, a slightly pale look on his face. Desensitized to violence, blood, gore, and pain? Yes. Desensitized to something like his own birth? His parent's death, though he had never met them, nor felt any sort of love for them? No. The Kyuubi only grinned in response, before snapping back to the reason why he called his Jinchuriki there. Didn't know he could do that? He could, just didn't feel like it, or didn't want to deal with the idiocy that was Naruto for the past few years.

 **"The reason I called you here, was to bring something to your attention. You are weak. Frightfully so."** The Kyuubi announced as Naruto scowled, not denying it, just not happy with the blunt way his containee had expressed it. "I know... But what should I do? I hardly remember any of the lessons, mostly because I slept through them..." He muttered, before he was interrupted by Kurama, **"I will help you train, ningen. I have had no need for the paltry jutsu your kind favors. They are essentially useless for me. Any jutsu I would attempt would blow up in my face, or be so powerful I would get no satisfaction from the fight. So, while I do not know any jutsu, I can, however, help you with the basics, where you would have to start anyway..."**

"That is... agreeable." Naruto stated, considering the overwhelming benefits of having a Demon Lord helping him out. "But why would you help me? The sooner I die, the sooner you get freed." The blonde assessed after a few moments. **"Because... Kamidammit I'm beginning to like you, kit."** He growled out, shocking the blonde. **"You are the most likeable, most respectable ningen I've heard of."** He asserted, trying to convince himself that this was justified.

"Ummm... Thanks?" He said, not sure if that was a complement, considering his experiences with human kind. **"We've gotten off track haven't we..."** The demon in the room muttered. "Yes. Yes we have." The blonde replied. "I thank you for your offer and... What the Hell. I need the help. Thanks Kyu." He said, not noticing as the demon lord tripping over his feet... Until the giant crash echoed throughout the clearing. "What did you just call me?" Kurama asked, still too stunned to move from his laying-down position. "Kyu?" Naruto answered, utterly confused as to what the Bijuu was asking. "That... That was what the Rikudo Sennin called me." The shocked look from the Bijuu now made sense. Even Naruto had heard the legends about the legendary son of a god that people essentially worshiped.

"Oh." Naruto said in a small voice, not sure where he stood with the Kyuubi, so he was uncertain whether to press the point, or keep calling him that regardless. The Kyuubi was about to speak again when both flinched at a giant banging echoing throughout the mindscape. "Heh. Looks like we were in too long. Jiji's calling." The blonde chuckled at the interruption. "I'll... Ill see ya around Kyu." And with that, he quickly left the mindscape, leaving the beast to think it's final thoughts before it laid down to rest.

 _I guess he really is your successor, Jiji. Same nickname and everything._


End file.
